Blair's Bright
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Blair has survived in a Reality with Witches, Vampires, and Werewolves – So surviving in a Reality with Elves, Orcs, Fairies, and Brights should be easy…right?
1. Welcome to Los Angeles

**Blair has survived in a Reality with Witches, Vampires, and Werewolves – So surviving in a Reality with Elves, Orcs, Fairies, and Brights should be easy…right?**

* * *

 _Welcome to Los Angeles! The city of…Orcs, Elves, Werewolves, humans of course, and pesky Fairies among other things. Fairy tales, myths, and legends are history – prophecy. When Blair entered this Reality she thought it was like some weird acid trip but it eventually became her home…even if she wasn't accepted amongst her own kind. Werewolves are a stickler for Pure Bloods only being allowed in the Pack. And, well, since Blair's Alter is a human half-breed they shun her because she can't turn into a Wolf. She's done pretty well navigating around the Pack to stay out of trouble, and alive for that matter, but that's not going to last forever. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Here comes the story…_

* * *

Blair has the enhanced speed, strength, senses, etc of a Wolf but doesn't seem to have an actual Wolf form to change into. Because of this, the Pack has shunned her and labelled her the Lone Half-Breed. The first couple weeks after being sent to this Reality by Bonnie's spell were confusing and hard to navigate but the more the memories came, it was easier for her to adapt. Blair knew the Spell sent her there for a reason but hasn't found it yet, so she uses her enhanced attributes to make a living. Blair likes to consider herself a Private Investigator, but really she spies on criminals and sells the info to Human police officer Daryl Ward and his Orc partner Nick Jakoby. So her P.I. title is really more along the lines of a C.I., but hey, whatever works.

Blair hadn't been able to sell some info for awhile because Ward got shot and Jakoby was afraid to meet with her alone. He'd never admitted it to her, but she could smell his discomfort that bordered on fear. He was probably worried about Orc retaliation for even speaking to her because the Orcs were allied strongly with the Werewolves. That was her guess anyway, even though Jakoby wasn't Blooded – the Orc equivalent of being in the Pack.

Well, Ward was back on the job so Blair gathered up her intel. Whether or not he was going to buy it all was to be determined, but hey, she was willing to take what she could get. Blair shoved the folders into her messenger bag, checked her gun to make sure it was all set and slipped it into the back of her belt, then put her camera in her bag as well.

After making sure her gun was covered, she pulled the hood to her coat over her head and left her apartment - If one could even call it that. Blair was living in a condemned apartment building where a lot of teenagers hung out to get stoned or homeless ones to crash. They all knew better than to mess with Blair – a lesson that was learned the last time they tried to go through her stuff.

Blair walked down the rickety staircase and grumbled a bit when a Fairy flew right in her face. "Dammit, Carl! If you let this thing out of its cage again I will kill it!" Fairies in this Reality were _nothing_ like Tinkerbell. They're creepy-looking, annoying as hell, little pesty monsters.

A homeless teenager, Carl, darted up the stairs with a butterfly net. "It picked the lock, I swear!"

"Whatever, just deal with it." Blair called out to Carl as it chased his pet Fairy upstairs, "If it shits in my shoes again you're cleaning them!" She rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh and continued downstairs.

Blair _almost_ made it out the door when another homeless teen, Sofie, came rushing over to her. "Spit it out, Sofie." Blair could tell the young girl was anxious about asking her something.

Sofie grinned innocently. "Can I _please_ have five dollars?"

"I don't have five dollars to give," Blair answered honestly, but went into her pockets anyway. "I have a buck and a stick of chewing gum. And a rewards card to Starbucks. Look at that, you get a free coffee."

"I'll take it!" Sofie accepted the money and card, even the gum, and grinned. "Thanks!"

Blair didn't need to ask what Sofie wanted the money for, she could tell the girl was hungry. Hell, they all were. Hopefully Ward would pay good for her info because not only was she hungry herself, but she felt a responsibility for the homeless kids that stayed in the building and they needed to eat, too. "Yo, Mattie!"

Matt was the oldest of the homeless kids, being seventeen, and was kinda like Blair's second in command when it came to keeping everyone safe and out of trouble. It didn't hurt that he was her Matt's Alter, but of course never mentioned that, especially since magic was outlawed. When he heard his name called, he went to the front door where Blair stood. "Some jackass swiped a few of the blankets last night. New kid, hasn't been back since." Matt moved some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"I'll sniff them out later," Blair answered nonchalantly. "I've got to take care of some things. Make sure Carl captures that freaking Fairy. You'll hold down the fort?"

Matt jokingly stood at attention and saluted her. "Yes, Ma'am."

Blair rolled her eyes at that. "You're lucky you're not in the Armed Forces – they'd make you cut your hair." She laughed when Matt gasped in horror and went out the door, groaning in annoyance when the doorknob fell off _again_.

* * *

Blair got the call through to Ward and was told where to meet that night. She stood outside the closed down convenience store and waited for them. Finally, Jakoby pulled the police cruiser up to her with Ward in the passenger seat. To mess with Jakoby a bit, she leaned in his rolled down window and grinned. "Hey there, handsome. Your ears are exceptionally pointy this evening. Are you happy to see me?"

When Jakoby started stammering incoherently, Ward cut through. "What have you got?"

Blair pulled out the files that were filled with pictures, dates, times, etc and handed them across to Ward. "The Drifters are smuggling in shit again. I could have brought it to Narcotics, but you pay better. That's everything they've been doing since you've been on vacation."

Jakoby spoke up at that moment to correct her. "He wasn't on vacation. He was shot. He needed to heal."

Blair just looked at him blankly and blinked a few times. "I know that, Nick. I was being – nevermind." She turned her attention back to Ward. "That's gotta be worth a few hundred bucks, right?"

"Fifty," Ward countered as he looked at the pictures.

"Are you kidding me? I put my neck out on the line to get those photos and you only offer me fifty bucks? Maybe I _will_ bring it to Narcotics." Blair reached across again but Ward pulled them from her reach.

Ward thought for a moment. "A hundred."

"Three hundred," Blair counter offered. "I got kids to feed, ya know."

"Two hundred and I won't report where those kids you feed happen to live." That was Ward's final offer.

Blair was willing to take that, especially since it was more than she thought she'd get. "Deal. And can I get a ride? You really pulled me out of the way with this meeting spot."

Ward sighed in frustration. "Fine. But don't mess it up back there. We already had some wack-job vomit back there."

Blair had just finished getting into the back of the cruiser when he said that to her. Her nose scrunched up a bit at the residual smell. "Oh, I know. I can tell."

"I cleaned it," Jakoby said a bit defensively.

"Wolves have better senses of smell than Orcs do – even half-breed ones like me." Blair was about to tell them exactly where she needed to go, but was interrupted when a call came in on the radio. She stayed quiet while Ward answered back that they were in route. "So I'm guessing I'm not getting dropped off first?"

"You guessed right," Ward answered as he put the files in a safe place before slipping the money through the grate for Blair.

Blair accepted the cash and grinned. "Don't worry, I'll behave. Unless Nick here gives me one of his debonair smiles. If that happens, all bets are off."

Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat and adjusted his grip on the steering wheel.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop," she laughed and counted the money to make sure it was all there. Blair looked out the window and noticed something. "Hey, since you're pretty much going in the direction I need to, how about dropping me off where your call is sending you?" She added in with an enticing sing-songy tone, "Two Fairies, one stone."

"Sounds like a plan. The sooner you get out of this car the better." Ward had nothing against Blair, not really. She was one hell of a C.I. but annoyed the shit out of him. Blair had a knack for finding the best – or worst – possible ways of getting under people's skin. He'd swear it was like her superpower – on top of the ones she already had of course. This was proven ten times over when Blair leaned forward and asked, "So, Ward, how _did_ you end up getting your ass shot?"

Ward rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, regretting like hell that he agreed to give her a ride.

* * *

End Part 1


	2. Holy shhh talking mushrooms

Blair looked out the window of the Police cruiser SUV and recognized where they were. "You know what, on second thought I think I'll have you guys give me a ride all the way. I know better than to walk around this territory at night." It wasn't just because she was afraid for her life, but because she had an understanding. Blair made a deal with the gang leader that she'd never snitch on anything they do in exchange for them leaving the 'kids' under her care alone. The last thing Blair needed was for there to be some sort of misunderstanding that would nullify their arrangement. And she also hoped that the spotter on the stairs they drove past didn't happen to see her in the back seat.

Ward looked back to say, "We're not your personal chauffeurs, Han."

"She has a point though," Jakoby mildly interjected. "She really shouldn't be walking around here alone."

Blair had to take that moment to tease him, especially since she could sense his discomfort – it was too amusing for her not to. "Awww, Nick! You do care."

Jakoby stayed silent as he pulled up to the address that was called in to them. Strange activity was pretty much the only details they were given, so what they were walking into exactly wasn't known at the moment.

Ward sighed heavily and pointed firmly at Blair through the divider grate. "Fine. We'll give you a ride back to your place after we check this out. And stay in the car."

"Ohhhh no," Blair waved her hands around and shook her head. "I've dealt with the residual vomit smell long enough. I need air. So one of you open the door or I'll break it open. You both know I will." She looked between the officers as they seemed to have a silent conversation with one another about her request and finally Jakoby opened the door for her. "Ever the gentleman." She pulled her hood over her head as she got out of the vehicle in hopes of not being recognized by anyone that might see.

Jakoby smiled and chuckled a little as his ears twitched ever so slightly.

Ward was really getting tired of this banter – or whatever it was – between them. "Just jump each other's bones and get it over with already – _After_ we deal with this call."

Blair leaned back against the cruiser and laughed at Jakoby's inability to process Ward's comment. She'd never sensed an attraction from Jakoby before but it's not like it's an exact science. Plus, he's an Orc so that's just another level of complication in the sensing department. Blair didn't put much thought into this and started looking through her bag just for something to do and that's when an odd scent caught her attention. It was nothing like anything she'd ever smelled before. To describe it would be almost impossible but it seemed to dance upon her senses. This piqued her curiosity so she had to check it out, and it just so happened to be in the building Ward and Jakoby were heading towards. Making a split-second decision, she sprinted after them.

Ward stopped when he realized what she was doing and pointed back to the cruiser. "Get back to the car."

"There's something in…" Blair didn't get a chance to finish her sentence because bullets were being fired at them. She darted behind an SUV with Ward and Jakoby who both had their weapons drawn. "Is this a bad time to say that they may be firing at me?"

"What?" Ward's tone made it clear he wasn't happy about what he was hearing.

"I'm technically not supposed to be in this territory. I leave them alone, they leave me and my kids alone," Blair explained. "That spotter might be thinking I'm reneging on the deal and looking into them." She spoke quickly because the bullets were still being shot at them.

"You didn't think to mention this _before_ getting out of the damn car?!" Yeah, Ward was definitely a bit pissed.

Jakoby cut into their conversation to say, "This is my first time being shot at and I have to say I don't like it very much."

"If I die, take care of my kids." Blair pointed at both of them. "Mattie, Carl, and Sophie need someone to look after them. I mean it, boys."

"Nothing's gonna happen to you because on three Jakoby and I are going to dump this asshole." Ward looked at Jakoby to make sure he understood.

Jakoby nodded. "Right, makes sense," he stammered a bit, "use – use force."

Ward double checked his weapon before saying, "One – two – three."

Blair covered her ears when they stood up and started firing at the shooter that was firing upon them. "I should have brought some ear plugs," Blair grumbled to herself before they moved back down to take cover.

"You alright?" Ward asked Jakoby, "You good? Any holes?"

"Only the ones I was born with," Jakoby answered with a smile then asked his partner in return, "How are your holes?"

Blair snickered a bit when Ward shot back with, "The fuck can you make a shootout awkward?"

"Sorry," Jakoby instantly answered, realizing his mistake in wording. "Sorry."

Ward ignored this and moved on because they were still being shot at. The windows of the SUV they were hiding behind getting shattered in the process. "Wait for the reload – he's gonna need to reload." When it was silent for more than two seconds he said, "Now!" Both Ward and Jakoby stood up and fired repeatedly again at the window where the shooter was firing from.

When they reloaded their weapons, Ward took a chance and looked at the window. A bloody arm fell out of it into view, dropping their gun in the process. "We got him. Blair, back to the fucking car."

"Not yet." Blair winked at him and darted for the door with a bit of a speed boost while Ward and Jakoby kept their aim ready in case there were others. She opened the metal grate door for them and bowed, "Gentlemen."

Ward was clearly not pleased with her. "Just because you are faster on your feet and your healing, doesn't make you invincible."

"You know you love me like the sister you never had." Blair grinned as Ward and Jakoby entered the building.

"Yeah, the annoying pain in the ass one," Ward muttered before saying clearly, "You stay behind us, Han. If anything goes south, you get the hell out of here. Understood?"

Blair held up her hands in a noncommittal manner and followed them.

Jakoby didn't particularly care for the situation they were in or the fact that Blair was with them. "Shouldn't we call in the cavalry?"

"We are the cavalry," Ward shot back, keeping his weapon held at the ready with the attached light on as he walked down the hall.

When they reached the staircase, Blair stopped for a second because of the graffiti on the walls. It was the symbol for the Shield of Light – a group of magical people who protect the world from the resurrection of the Dark Lord….or something like that. Blair tried to steer clear of anything magic related in case they could sense she wasn't from this Reality and was pretty much just hitching a ride in her Alter's body until their death.

Blair realized that Ward and Jakoby were already ascending the staircase, so she quickly pulled out her camera and took a few pictures of the symbol and the words on the wall before catching up to them. The smell of blood hit her almost like a freight train as soon as she walked through the door on the upper level. There was shelving all over the place with lots of rolled up papers upon them, an area that had clear plastic curtains around it, food and supplies to last through the freaking apocalypse, and big holes in a bunch of the walls. Not to mention the arsenal of weapons – there were _**a lot**_ of weapons. Seeing all this was making her doubt coming just a _little_ bit, but she had to find the source of the scent that was still dancing upon her senses.

As Blair made her way through the area, she took pictures of just about everything – the charred dead bodies she came across included – and suddenly…she found it, she found the source. "Holy shhh…talking mushrooms…" There was a woman – an Elvish woman if she had to guess – on – _in_ the wall was more like it – with bloodied arms held over her head, but there was more…glowing, pulsating tendrils came out from her abdomen that spread out across the wall almost like they were wings. There was something grotesquely beautiful about this and it most definitely wasn't a death by normal means. Blair raised her camera and took a few pictures before calling out, "Guys! Guys, you need to get in here like right now!"

A moment later, Ward and Jakoby entered the room and as soon as Ward saw the woman, he called in for backup due to the possibility of a Bright being at their location. A Bright was a being that could wield a Magic Wand and use it. Most Brights were Elves but Human ones did exist – even if they were only one in a million.

Blair couldn't be around magic – she couldn't risk it. "I'm out." Before either of them could stop her, she ran like hell to get out of there. After getting outside, Blair intended on running all the way back home but gasped when a young female Elf wearing mittens came running out of the building being pursued by Ward and Jakoby. Blair barely jumped out of the way of a burst of magic coming from the Elf woman. She hit the ground hard and groaned a bit because of it.

Jakoby helped Blair to her feet since Ward had the Elf at gun point. "You alright? Any holes?" He was clearly kicking himself for asking her that.

"Just the ones I was born with," Blair chuckled then her breath trembled a bit because of what she saw on the ground at Ward's feet. She pointed a shaky finger in its direction. "Is – is that a…"

Jakoby confirmed her suspicions when he said in awe, "That's a Magic Wand."

An 'oh shit' expression spread across Blair's face because that was exactly what she was afraid of.

* * *

End Part 2


	3. Screw you

There was a Magic Wand on the ground at Ward's feet not too far away from Blair and that was too close for comfort. She'd stayed under the radar of anyone magical – including the Magic Feds – since she arrived in this Reality and had no intention of that changing.

"Good luck with all this." Blair saluted them and walked away. She didn't get as far as planned though, because when Ward asked the Elf girl who she was she answered with "Please help me" in Elvish. Those three little words struck a strong chord with her and at that moment, it pissed her off. "Dammit."

When Blair arrived, Ward was telling Jakoby that he didn't speak Elvish and Jakoby in return told Ward that he only took a couple years of it in High School. "Move aside, boys." Blair squeezed between them to get to the Elf girl.

"So, what? You're telling me you speak Elvish now?" Ward found that a bit hard to believe.

"I'm more fluent than either of you." Blair crouched down in front of the Elf girl and hoped like hell she wasn't going to regret sticking around.

" _Why do we need to protect you?"_ Blair asked in Elvish.

" _They're coming. Please protect me and the Wand. I will keep your secret."_ The Elf girl answered back in Elvish as well.

Blair tensed a bit at that. _"What secret?_ "

The Elf girl raised her hand and held it up in front of Blair's face. _"_ _ **Alter**_."

Ward did not like the fact those two were having a conversation he didn't understand. "What they saying, Jakoby?"

Jakoby looked at Ward with a 'no clue' expression on his face. "I only understood the part where she said someone was coming."

Blair took a deep breath and got to her feet. "She's with me."

Ward scoffed heavily at that. "Excuse me?"

Blair answered him in a slower manner so he wouldn't miss a thing. "The. Elf. Girl. Is. With. Me. I Claim her."

"You – you can't do that," Jakoby informed her in a stammered way. "You – you're not in a Pack. Only Pack members can Claim someone."

Blair growled a bit before answering through her teeth. " **Fine** , but she's scared as hell and wants protection so I'm giving it to her. Do you understand this? To get to her – you gotta get through me."

The backup Ward called in had finally arrived so it was time to take care of the police business. "Take your new charge to the car. We'll figure things out later." Before he went to join the other cops, he turned to Jakoby and pointed at him firmly. "Stay here and make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"What exactly qualifies as doing something stupid?" Jakoby instantly regretted that question when Ward's expression hardened. "Right. Nothing stupid. I got it." He helped the Elf girl to her feet and went to get a blanket for her.

"Thanks, Nick." Blair said this to him as he wrapped the blanket around the Elf girl then turned her attention to her and spoke in Elvish. _"How did you know I'm an Alter?_ "

" _I can see it. If others discover what you are – You need to be protected as well."_

" _I can take care of myself. Now are you going to tell me what's going on or what?"_ Blair wanted all the details but the Elf girl grew quiet and so did the information.

When the Elf girl spoke again, she asked, _"Where is the Wand?"_

Blair caught a glimpse of Ward scooping it up into a bag before carrying it inside the building with the other cops. _"Ward has it. Do not worry – he's a good guy."_ Blair wasn't lying when she said that but he was in possession of a Magic Wand and that was _big_. Her worry wasn't about what Ward might do with it but the other officers he was confiding in.

" _What is your name?"_ Blair figured they could at least get that out of the way now. _"I am Blair_."

" _Tikka,_ " she answered as she climbed onto the hood of the car and wrapped the blanket tighter around her.

Jakoby understood that much but everything else that was said between them was completely lost upon him. "You are a very impressive lady." That statement was directed to Blair.

"This is just one of my many talents." Blair winked at him before turning back to Tikka, when Tikka said, _"We have to leave before she comes._ "

Now this was something Jakoby did understand, so he stepped closer to ask her, _"Before who comes?_ "

Tikka didn't answer, she just shook her head in a 'no' manner – completely terrified.

Blair was starting to get a little unnerved herself here. "Hey, Nick, I know I'm not familiar with the whole policework thing but…shouldn't there be like some yellow tape around the place and a call to the Magic Feds made or something?"

Jakoby was wondering that himself and hoped to get an answer when Ward walked out of the building. He moved towards his partner, saying, "Ward, what's going on? We haven't set up a perimeter or anything. And I'm pretty certain that pee-wee gangster saw the Wand." He held his hand back to gesture to Tikka. "And she's spooked. Says somebody's coming. Like – like someone bad."

It didn't sit well with Blair when Ward starting pacing back and forth. "What's going on, Ward?"

Ward stopped long enough to say to her, "Get the hell out of here, Blair. **Now!** "

Blair looked at him like he was insane. "Yeah, that's not happening. Especially when you're pacing around here like a crazy person."

"This has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Jakoby." Ward was pretty firm with her. " **Go**." He didn't want her witnessing anything more than she already had and before the night was out…it was only going to get worse.

" **No**." Blair stood her ground, she wasn't going anywhere.

Ward didn't have time for this and turned to Jakoby. "You let the shooter go, didn't you? Cause he was Clan Blood?"

Jakoby couldn't believe this is what Ward wanted to discuss. "Now? You wanna fucking go through this right now?"

Ward stepped closer and tapped the side of Jakoby's face. "What else you lie about, pigface?"

Jakoby took strong offense to that and pushed Ward back. "Don't you put your hands on me!"

Blair tried to get in the middle of them before things got out of hand. "This isn't the time or the place, boys."

Ward was really getting sick of her. "Mind your own damn business for once, Han!"

Jakoby didn't appreciate the tone he was taking with her. "Don't talk to her like that!"

Ward ignored that demand and went back to what was still troubling him – He got shot by an Orc, Jakoby chased after the shooter only to 'lose' him. Yeah, he wasn't buying that story anymore. "You screwed me. You screwed us both. Pigskin piece of shit. You screwed up my whole life over some stupid Orc knucklehead."

Jakoby had enough of this. "Screw you, Ward." He shoved him. "Screw you!" He started walking away but stopped when Ward pulled a gun on him.

Blair couldn't believe what she was seeing but instantly reacted by pulling her own gun from the back of her belt and aimed it at Ward's head. "Now clearly I don't know the whole story here, but if you don't put your gun down then we're going to have some problems."

"You gonna shoot me, Han? You do that and your kids aren't gonna have anyone to take care of them. You want that to happen? Go on – shoot me." Ward knew he had her there. Blair wouldn't knowingly do anything to prevent her from ever making it back to those kids.

Blair's face contorted in anger and frustration because he was right but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try and keep him from doing anything stupid. She slowly walked in between Ward's gun and Jakoby before holding up her hands to show she wasn't going to use her gun and put it back to her belt. "Have you had a psychotic break or something, Ward? Do you realize that you just pulled a gun on your partner? On freaking Nick?! And now I'm in the crossfire – what are you going to do about it?"

Jakoby was internally freaking out because Blair was standing in front of Ward's gun and Ward was clearly not liking it either.

Ward adjusted his grip on the gun a little before declaring, "I gave him plenty of time to talk about this. Karma is a bitch, Han, and here it comes – even if it has to go through you."

Jakoby couldn't tell if Ward was serious or not but wasn't about to risk it. "I let him go," he quickly interjected before Ward did anything that could hurt Blair. "I let him go. You see my teeth? They're filed. I'm not Blooded, my father's not Blooded, his father's not Blooded." His emotions grew with every word. "I've been shit on by Orcs my whole life! Huh, you know what that feels like, when your own people hate you?"

Ward may not, but Blair certainly did.

"Why did you lie, Nick?" Ward wanted to know – he needed to know.

Jakoby moved in front of Blair and kept his arm out to keep her behind him so now he was the one in front of Ward's gun. "It wasn't Clan politics. I just had the wrong guy. The guy that shot you, I lost him in the crowd. I circled back, and I thought I had that guy dead to rights. But it was a different kid. He was just tagging. And the troops were coming – jacked-up humans with guns looking for an Orc who'd shot a cop. You think that kid had a chance?! They would have dropped him on the spot, so I did the right thing."

Ward felt he had found a hole in Jakoby's story. "You never saw his face. How do you know he wasn't the one that shot me?"

Jakoby sniffed. "His smell. Yeah, years of evolution haven't taken away our sense of smell. And he smelled different. What human jury would believe that?"

"What, he have on Axe body spray?" Ward shot back.

Jakoby scoffed. "You see, this is what I have to deal with." He added in with emphasis, "The Orc that shot you, he got away."

"He's telling the truth!" Blair shouted at Ward, hoping to knock some sense into him. "I give you my word that he's telling the truth. I can tell, Ward. I can sense it. He's not lying."

Ward lowered his weapon and looked right at Jakoby as he came to his own conclusion.

The group of officers that went into the building with Ward earlier were now coming out of it. One of them shouted, "Ward! It's time."

"It's time?" Blair gasped and Jakoby added in, "Time for what?"

Ward stepped forward a little, asking, "All four of them standing there?"

Jakoby nodded. "Yeah."

"Your left to right, who is it?" This was important for Ward to know.

Jakoby looked over Ward's shoulder as he answered, "Brown, Hicks, Pollard, and Ching. What's going on, Ward?"

Ward answered his question by quickly turning around and opening fire on the four police officers standing there. They wanted to steal the Wand and kill Jakoby, but what Ward didn't know was they intended on killing Tikka, Blair, and Ward as well.

When the bullets started flying, Tikka practically flew off the hood of the car to take cover. Blair stayed behind Jakoby, not by choice, but because he was firmly staying protectively in front of her.

Ward went over to the fallen officers and was prepared to shoot the surviving one dead but stopped when Jakoby finally reacted and raised his weapon, shouting, "Partner, no! Put the gun away or I will have to shoot you! Come on, Ward, this isn't like you."

Ward put his gun away and went back over to Jakoby. "Alright, calm down. I know it looks bad."

"Shut up," Jakoby shot back with a trembling voice. "Show me – show me your hands." With more conviction he shouted, "Show me your hands!"

Blair put her hand on Jakoby's arm to try and gently lower his aim. "He did what he had to do, Nick. They were bad guys – I could feel it. Ward, even with all his faults, is a good guy. If you can't believe that then believe me. I give you my word."

Jakoby looked at Blair but quickly turned back to Ward. He could feel her eyes on him and that made him look at her again. He trusted her judgement and when he turned back to Ward again, he could see what Blair was telling him. With a groan of uncertainty he lowered his gun, raised it again, then put it back in his holster.

Blair let out a deep breath of relief at this then pointed between Jakoby and Ward. "You two need to find better ways to deal with your issues because this…" she dramatically waved her hands around in circles at her sides, "…is messed up."

* * *

End Part 3


	4. The Altimira Gang

This night was supposed to be simple. Blair was just supposed to sell the info to the boys, guilt them into a ride home, then get some food for herself and the kids. That's it. That was the plan. Plans can change, they often do, but this much? Yeah, that's not something Blair bargained for. Now instead of being at home with the kids, Blair was standing witness to Ward shooting down four officers, with a Magic Wand nearby, an Elf girl named Tikka, and Jakoby calling in to report the down officers on his radio – three KMA, one still breathing. This was _not_ how this night was supposed to go.

After putting the call in on the radio, Jakoby picked up the bag with the Wand inside and stuck it on the dashboard of the cruiser. He was freaking out a little bit at this turn of events. "This is bad." Jakoby started to pace. "This is really, really bad."

Ward didn't have time to coddle his ass. "Put your big girl panties on. They were going to kill us over that Wand, alright? They were acting crazy."

Blair missed out on the rest of that conversation because she heard footsteps approaching – _a lot_ of them. "We got incoming," she said to Ward and Jakoby before going over to Tikka to get her into the Police cruiser SUV. " _Stay here_ ," she said to Tikka in Elvish before closing the back door.

" _Protect the Wand,"_ Tikka said desperately in Elvish. _"You must protect the Wand!_ "

At this point, Ward got the shotgun out of the cruiser and aimed it at the approaching gang. "Motherfucker, what?"

The leader, Poison, leaned on the arm of his wheelchair as he looked at the four bodies. "Those cops over there…they okay? That's a lot of blood, homes."

"That ain't none of your concern," Ward answered back, taking note as to just how many of the members were armed.

"Well what is my concern is that chica there," he pointed right at Blair, "ain't supposed to be here. Did you forget where you are, chica?"

Jakoby pulled his weapon and took an aimed stance next to Ward, that just so happened to be in front of Blair.

Ward spoke up before Blair could. "Not her fault. She just hitched a ride at the wrong time. Now this is an active crime scene. We ain't never had no beef, Poison. Why don't you take your people home."

"Word on the street there's a Wand in this hood." Poison leaned a bit to get a better look at Blair. "Tell me where it is, chica, and I won't send my people to pay your kids a visit."

Blair stepped into view with her own gun aimed at Poison. "My kids have got nothing to do with this. You want to put a target on someone's back, put it on mine."

Poison laughed and held up his hands for a moment. "I was never gonna hurt those kids. I just wanted to get a better view of that sweet ass of yours." When he looked at her it was quite clear what he was thinking about. "Time enough for that later. Right now, I want the Wand. You're in my hood – Altimira. So, when the little homies tell that the cops are shooting each other here, in my hood, makes me wonder. Hmm? Where's the Wand?"

"Ghetto rumors, homie," Ward answered like it was nothing more than that. "Don't wanna get shot in the face over a rumor, do you? Why don't you all head home?"

"The Wand belongs to the people," Poison retorted. "It's mine. Even if I have to kill every cop or half-breed Wolf in L.A."

Ward wasn't appearing deterred by his threat. "You're gonna get your chance, 'cause SWAT is about ninety seconds out. Nick, get in the truck." When Jakoby didn't move, Word forcefully said, "Nick, get your ass and Blair's in the truck!" What was the hurry? SWAT wasn't _actually_ coming.

Jakoby listened this time and opened the door for Blair to get in the back with Tikka before going around to the driver's side.

" _What is happening?"_ Tikka asked in Elvish.

" _Those guys want the Wand and will kill us all to get it._ " When Tikka was about to say something else, Blair held up her hand to stop her. _"I know. We must protect the Wand."_

By now Ward was in the vehicle and the bulletproof windows were up. That didn't stop members of Poison's gang from jumping on the car and trying to smash the windows in with crowbars. Jakoby managed to maneuver the vehicle to either throw them off or make them hit something else to knock them off. He then sped off down the road like – as Ward said to – like he stole it.

The Altimira Gang wasn't about to give up so easily. A truck was speeding their way with guys in the back of it shooting off automatic rifles. "Roll down the window back here!" Blair shouted to Ward. "I have a shot."

"The windows don't roll down back there, smart one!" Ward shouted back as he fired through the opening of his window. "That's where we keep the criminals!"

Blair hadn't thought of that. "Then what the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Shut up and hold on!" Ward's warning to hold on couldn't have come sooner because as soon as he said it, the Altimira truck turned the cruiser and started pushing it sideways down the road. When Jakoby managed to get it straightened out, the front passenger door was now missing.

Blair had no idea how the hell they were going to make it out of this but they did. When the Altimira truck drove up beside Ward, he used his Tazer-Gun on the driver then Jakoby rammed the cruiser into the truck causing it to crash into a parked car on the side of the road and flip.

If Blair hadn't seen it with her own eyes then she wouldn't have believed it. "Holy shit! Holy shit that was amazing!" She laughed a bit hysterically, partly because she wasn't sure they were actually going to survive that, but they did.

Jakoby let out a chuckle at the turn of events. "They don't teach that at the Academy."

Ward looked out the open door back to the turned over Altimira truck, saying, "No they do not."

Jakoby turned a corner and continued speeding down the road. This is when Tikka started freaking out in Elvish. _"We have to turn back! Inferni! Inferni!"_

"What the hell is the Inferni?" Blair asked in English right before the Wand started going crazy. It levitated out of the bag between Ward and Jakoby and began pulsating. "Listen to her! Turn this vehicle around now!"

Those words were shouted out too late because soon after they went into the underpass they drove right into an invisible forcefield. Blair was thrown into the divider grate along with Tikka. It felt like it was in slow-motion but that didn't prevent any 'ow!' moments from happening.

Everyone quickly recovered though, no major injuries just cuts and bruises. "You okay back there?" Jakoby turned around to look at Tikka and Blair.

"I'm gonna have one hell of a headache until my healing kicks in, but other than that I'm good." Blair touched her forehead and found she was cut there, but otherwise she was alright. Sore as hell, but alright.

"We can't stay here," Ward pointed out before getting out of the car and opening the back door for Blair and Tikka to do the same. After making sure they both could walk and the Wand was with them, he led the way to get as far from the accident as possible to regroup.

There was a warehouse nearby. After breaking the lock off the window to get into the basement, the group climbed inside and sat down on the various crates around. Ward wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I got blood in my eye. What the fuck did we hit?"

"That was the Wand," Jakoby explained. "You know what a binding spell is? It stops it from getting too far away from its owner. It pulls it back."

"Owner?" Ward had no idea what Jakoby was talking about. "Who owns a Wand?"

Blair knew the answer to that one. "A Bright."

Ward rested his head back against the pillar he was sitting in front of. He needed a moment before speaking to Jakoby. "Look, half of our division is on some old-school Rampart shit, alright? They're gonna kill you first, then they're gonna kill me, and then probably Blair. Then they're gonna take the Wand and that's when the stupid shit's gonna start. And by the way, that's only if the gangsters don't get it first. And that's when the triple stupid shit's gonna start. We have got to get out of this neighborhood."

"How do you intend we do that?" Blair asked with raised brows. "The binding spell on that Wand isn't going to let us."

Ward had an answer for that. "We'll hide the Wand. We'll hide the Wand here then come back and get it."

"That's insane! And not in the good way," Blair shot back.

Jakoby agreed with her. "I am not abandoning the Wand."

"We are not the fucking Wand police," Ward practically spat back.

"You want bodies on the street, huh?" Jakoby shouted back. "All of L.A. on fire? This is like a nuclear weapon that grants wishes. No. The Feds have people that deal with Magic."

Blair thought she heard something outside, so she tuned out the rest of their conversation about who to call and went to the window to get a better sense of how close or far the people were. They were too damn close for comfort. Blair grabbed hold of Tikka and brought her over to Ward and Jakoby. "We got incoming, boys."

"Ah, shit." Ward realized a big mistake they made in that moment. "The lock. We left the lock on the ground outside. Go."

Jakoby kicked the gate open that led to another area of the warehouse just before one of the gangsters came in through the window. Ward used his shotgun on the guy before catching up with the others.

Blair ran into the other room, shouting out in warning, "We're not alone!" A second later more gang members seemed to come out of the woodwork. One of them tried to whack Blair on the back of the head with a wooden baseball bat but she whipped around and caught it. She snapped the bat in half then drove the splintered wood into the guy's neck.

Her attention was pulled to a group of guys that were going after Jakoby. Blair leaped on the back of one of the gangsters, bit onto his ear and ripped it off. When he threw her back, she landed on her feet and pulled out her gun to shoot an approaching gangster.

Blair spit out the blood as she ran into the other room. The overwhelming smell of the blood from her mouth blocked her senses from warning her of the oncoming guy with a crowbar. He was about to hit her with it but Jakoby shot him before he had a chance. Blair let out a breath of relief. "Ever the gentleman."

"Quit flirting and let's go!" Ward shouted at them as he tried to pull Tikka out the door but she wasn't budging.

Jakoby pat himself down. "Wait, I dropped the Wand." He turned back to get it but one of the gangsters rushed over to the Wand and picked it up from the floor.

As soon as the guy held onto it, he and the others standing near him were turned into ash caused by an explosion from the Wand.

Blair's eyes widened at this turn of events. "What the holy hell was that?"

Jakoby looked around and didn't see any of the gangsters present. "Where did they all go?"

Ward kept his shotgun at the ready just in case. "I think we're breathing them."

Jakoby let out a couple deep coughs before using the bag to pick up the Wand and secure it.

Ward went over to him. "Hey, do me a favor. Don't drop that shit no more."

"What? No. Why would I?" Jakoby zipped up the bag and secured it on his person.

Blair gestured behind her to the exit. "Can we leave now? Because, well, I don't know about your kinks, but I'd rather not keep inhaling the ashy remains of humans."

Ward took lead to the exit, muttering, "You got jokes for everything, huh?"

"What can I say?" Blair replied as they followed. "Sometimes we just need a comic relief."

* * *

End Part 4


	5. Not on my watch

Blair should have known there would be more Altimira gang members outside the warehouse – Even with her senses clogged up by the ashes of the others, she should have known. Alas, she didn't think of it so when they ran out of the warehouse into the alley and more gang members fired at them, she was caught off guard. Blair _hated_ being caught off guard. She made one of the members pay for it when she pulled out her gun and fired a bullet right into one of the gang member's chests.

Ward fired off some shots of his own then looked to Blair as they got back to running. "You just killed a guy in front of two police officers, ya know."

"And you killed four police officers in front of me," Blair shot back. "I think the law is pretty much out the window for us right now, don'tcha think?"

Ward didn't say anything in response to that and followed her into the back entrance of a building.

Jakoby looked at Blair in awe. "You – you shot a human."

"We'll get her some ice cream later," Ward snarked then checked out his arm. "Shit. I'm hit. They're not gonna stop – they're just gonna keep coming. Let's move." He led the group through a plastic curtain that opened into a kitchen. A kitchen were quite a few Orcs worked and glared at them all as they passed – especially Jakoby.

Blair was hoping that this was a restaurant, but it wasn't. It was a club – a club that was not only a part of Orc territory but Pack territory as well. If anyone noticed her and what she was then she'd be just as unwelcome there as Jakoby. She did her best to stay close to Tikka, hoping Tikka's Elven scent would mask her, but it didn't work. A Wolf shot out their hand and grabbed Blair's arm, pulling her aside.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here, _Half-Breed_." The Pack member's eyes glowed yellow as he growled at her.

"This club is open to Orcs, Wolves, and Humans. As you've just pointed out, I fit into two of those categories." Blair had run ins with this particular Pack member before and not just in this Reality, but her own. "Now get your hand off me, Tyler, before I break it off." Yep, this was Tyler Lockwood, at least the Tyler Lockwood of this Reality. Not only was he her Tyler's Alter, but the Alpha of the Los Angeles Pack. He was a firm believer in keeping the Wolf bloodline pure – only Wolves being with other Wolves – and thus hated that Blair even existed.

Tyler tightened his grip around Blair's wrist, and seethed loud enough to be heard over the band, "You dare speak to your Alpha like this?"

"I'm not Pack, remember?" Blair spat as she pulled her arm from his grip. "You've made that abundantly clear more than once. You're _nothing_ to me and never will be." She walked away and made her way through the group to try and find Ward, Jakoby, and Tikka but couldn't spot them amongst those present. It didn't help that she couldn't see above the crowd.

"Nick!" Blair called out, trying to be heard over the music. "Ward!" She jumped up to try and see where they were but those around her mistook her actions for the start of a mosh pit which just made things worse for her search.

Blair managed to get out of the mosh pit without hurting anyone and got to the wall. She climbed up onto a sofa and saw Ward and Jakoby standing back to back in the middle of the mosh pit in front of the stage. "Boys!" she called out as loud as she could and that got their attention.

"Where's Tikka?!" Ward shouted back and didn't like it that Blair clearly didn't know where she was either.

They didn't have a chance to discuss this further because the Altimira gang burst into the club with guns blazing. Blair ducked a bit and spotted Tyler and a bunch of others tapping into their Wolves and having it out on the gang members. She was in awe at the sight of this because she'd never seen it before in this Reality. The Werewolves didn't turn into actual wolves – they stayed bi-pedal but their bodies seemed to grow more muscular and taller, hair sprouted out all over their bodies, their faces changed into something like one would see in that Skinwalkers movie. Their hands turned to claws and their teeth to sharp fangs. The Change took mere seconds and Blair was caught in a daze because it was something she'd never experience for herself because – being half human – she didn't have a Wolf.

Blair was pulled from her amazement when Jakoby rushed over to Blair and put her over his shoulders before running out of the club. "Sorry!" he exclaimed, hoping this act didn't offend her, "But we have to get moving." Once they were out the door that led to the street, he set her down on her feet and ran with her, Ward, and Tikka.

They didn't get very far before Ward shouted at her. "What the hell was that?! Were you catatonic or something?"

"I'm sorry." Blair was sincere about that. "I just – I've never seen the Wolves as _Wolves_ before. It won't happen again."

"Better not." Ward had them cross the street to get to the vendors on the other side. Once he found a clothing booth, he stopped.

"Now's not the time to go shopping, Ward," Jakoby pointed out, believing they should keep moving.

"Everyone's on the look out for two cops," Ward countered as he handed Jakoby a hoodie. "We've gotta switch it up."

Blair thought he had a point and bought a bottle of body spray from the vendor to mask their scents. When the guys looked at her weirdly, she explained. "Not even Wolves can cut through this crap to the true scent." And then she bought a hoodie as well because her leather jacket was so torn up and covered with blood that it wasn't worth wearing anymore.

Jakoby took some clothing for himself, saying, "Running through a Pack-Fogtooth party is not good community policing."

"We're alive and we got the Wand," Ward countered as he started to take off his bulletproof vest.

"Orcs and Wolves hold grudges," Jakoby retorted as he did the same. "That's all I'm saying."

Blair changed out of her jacket and put on the hoodie before securing her bag in place. It'd be a miracle if her camera survived everything it'd been put through. She didn't have a chance to find out because they were on the move again. This time, a titty-bar-casino – one Blair was quite familiar with.

"How you doing, pretty lady?" The bartender, Jake, called out to her as she walked towards the bar. He was a Human-Elf Hybrid who often gave Blair tips on who to check out and where. That and he was her kid's escape plan if anything ever went south – something that was put in place long before this night even started.

"Been better," Blair answered and leaned over the counter to say. "Here's a little tip to pay you back for the ones you've given me – Get your card-dealing boyfriend and get the hell out of here."

Jake's expression dropped when she said that because it was clear she was serious. "Damn, girl, you finally get caught?"

"Something like that." Blair pulled out some cash and handed it to Jake. "Go straight to my place and give this to Matt – tell him to take everyone to the Psychic."

"Shit." Jake grabbed his things and leaped over the bar. "Stay safe, pretty lady."

"You, too, handsome." Blair gave him a quick hug and watched as Jake got his boyfriend and left as quickly as two bats flying out of hell.

Jakoby was still keeping watch as he went over to Blair at the bar. "Everything alright?"

"Making sure my kids get somewhere safe in case none of us make it out of this alive." Blair reached over the bar and snagged a random bottle. She poured some of the liquor in her mouth and returned it.

"You're not going to die," Jakoby vowed. "Not on my watch."

Blair didn't get a chance to say anything about that because once again the Altimira gang found them with their guns blazing. As soon as that happened, she, Jakoby, Ward, and Tikka took cover behind the bar while all the patrons ran out screaming. Blair checked to see how much ammo she had left. It was almost a full clip but that certainly wasn't going to be enough.

Ward looked at Jakoby and Blair to make sure they were both paying attention as he said, "Seven dudes with choppers down the right, five down the left. Bunch of them in the middle."

Blair let out a deep breath when she heard Poison speak,

"Officer Ward, I think we need to talk."

"Hey, Poison, how you doing?" Ward called back, not leaving his spot behind the bar.

"Some wacked-up shit went down tonight," Poison replied. "My homies here wanna cut your head off, the cops wanna cut your head off, the Fogteeth gang wanna cut your head off, the Pack wanna cut your head off."

This wasn't news to Ward. "Yeah, I got that effect on people, Poison. Imagine how my old lady feels."

"Me? I just wanna protect you." As soon as Poison said that, Blair rolled her eyes. But of course he couldn't see that. "I just wanna get you home safe and sound, with all your sins forgiven. But you gotta give me that Wand. You wanna do the right thing? Help me walk again. Help me make love to my old lady again. Give me that Wand or I will nail every door in this place shut and burn this place down to the ground. And then I will pick up the Wand from the ashes and I will laugh."

Ward was trying to figure a way out of this mess. "Chopping it up with the homies for a sec, Poison."

Poison was not amused. "I'm losing my patience here, Officer Ward."

Blair looked between them saying, "Just give him the Wand."

Jakoby looked at her like she was nuts. "You want to what?"

Ward was on her side about this. "I agree – We should give him the Wand. Look, we're just gonna end up getting everyone in here killed and he's just gonna take the Wand anyway. Why not turn him to ash now instead of later?

Jakoby was not in agreement – he did not want to risk it. "I'm not giving that guy the Wand. Over my dead body. He's gonna have to kill me first."

"So you wanna die in a gun-fight in a nasty ass titty bar?" Ward asked him incredulously. "Is that what you want?"

"Neither of you are going to die tonight," Blair interjected and looked at Jakoby as she said, "Not on my watch."

"Then don't watch, because right now we're gonna die in a titty-ass-bar gunfight. Let's do this." Ward was about to stand up but stopped when Tikka started freaking out in Elvish. "What's she saying now?"

"The devil is coming," Blair answered, and really wished Tikka would be more specific at times.

"The devil is sitting right out there in that wheelchair," Ward countered. "Now let's do this. One – two – three!" He, Blair, and Jakoby all stood up to fire but that wasn't necessary. Three Elves were cutting through the entire Altimira gang like they were nothing but sticks of butter. "Oh, shit."

Blair didn't stand by and watch this time, she grabbed hold of Tikka's hand and ran like hell out of there. Ward and Jakoby were right on their tail and ran out of the casino-titty-bar place into the rainy Los Angeles night.

The group ran into an alley just before a SWAT truck pulled up and released a bunch of officers, but a lone female Elf cut through them all like they were nothing.

Ward was not liking their odds. "Who _is_ she?"

Tikka pulled on Blair and Jakoby's arms, exclaiming in Elvish, _"Inferni! She wants her Wand."_

" _We won't let her get it,"_ Blair vowed and took off running with all them down the alley as she sprayed the body spray behind them. Putting it on themselves wasn't an option, she didn't want to diminish her senses any more than they already had been that night.

"Where are we going to go?" Blair asked as they ran.

"We're going to get some backup," Ward answered. "I know a guy."

Blair wanted more details but this wasn't the time since they were still running through the rain. Besides, she'd trusted Ward thus far, so why stop now?

* * *

End Part 5


	6. Ain't that lovely

Ward needed to get his wound tended to so Blair assisted him with that in the convenience store's bathroom while Jakoby went inside to get supplies. "I can take care of this myself." Ward didn't think Blair knew what she was doing.

"Hush up," Blair shot back as she examined his arm. "I was a medic in a past life." She smirked a bit when he snorted because it was clear he didn't believe her. That was all well and good, even though she was telling the truth. "It's literally just a flesh wound. No major blood vessels, etc were hit. Just gotta worry about infection."

Ward looked at Blair like he was trying to figure her out now. "You do sound like you know what you're talking about."

"Or I could be talking out of my ass and you're gonna be dead in five minutes." Blair grinned in a way that would make someone wonder whether or not she was telling the truth, which was her goal.

Ward was about to say something but Jakoby walked in with the bag of supplies. "Can you sniff her out to see if she's lying or not?"

Jakoby handed Ward the bag, looking very confused. He had zero idea what he'd just walked in on and so he answered Ward's question. "It doesn't work like that. Not for Orcs. Wolves can train their sense of smell to detect pheromone changes in liars, but I think that takes years."

Ward wanted to speak but found he didn't have any words so he went back to tending to his wound with the rubbing alcohol.

Jakoby leaned against the wall next to the sink as he thought about something serious. "I'm not a cop after tonight, am I?"

Ward answered him seriously. "No. Neither am I. I think we should probably spend our time just trying to survive this shit."

"Survive?" Jakoby sounded like that wasn't acceptable. "Being a cop is all I've got. Right now I'm still a cop, and if I die tonight, I'll be a cop forever. I'll be a – I'll be a hero forever."

Ward didn't get why he was saying all that. "Why do you wanna die for a world that doesn't give a crap about you?"

"Maybe because he gives a crap about the world?" Blair interjected as she helped Ward with his bandage. "Just a thought."

Jakoby gave Blair a thoughtful look before answering for himself. "Orcs chose the wrong side a long time ago and they've been paying for it ever since. You know, when an Orc sees me," he took a deep breath, "they see a man – a wannabe Human. When Humans see me, they see an animal. They hate me."

Ward sighed. "They don't hate you."

"We know when people like us and when they don't," Jakoby countered. "Like you, Ward. When you came out of that house with pure hatred in your eyes. _Pure…hatred_."

Blair handed the roll of gauze to Ward, leaving him to finish up the bandage on his own because this was clearly a conversation Ward and Jakoby needed to have amongst themselves.

Ward took the gauze and rubbed his nose. "Look, I told you what that was, all right?" He paused for a second before asking. "What didn't you tell me the truth about helping the Orc kid? I'm saying it would have changed anything, but shit, it might have."

"I got confused," Jakoby admitted. "And with Humans, you understand, everything is so _definite_. Like, you say something, and all of a sudden it's law, and you can't walk it back."

"You gotta tell _me_ ," Ward retorted, "if I'm supposed to be your partner. I don't care what we'll say to them, but you gotta tell me the truth. You can't lie to _me_."

Jakoby looked at his partner incredulously. "Oh, so I'm supposed to trust you when you don't trust me?"

Blair had to say something there. "He's got a point there, Ward."

Ward happened to agree, so much so that he couldn't even get annoyed at her for pointing it out. "Yeah, I know. That's a good point." He looked down and sighed. "You're a good cop. And people are really hard on you, so…you're really hard on yourself."

To lighten the mood a little, Blair went over to Ward and Jakoby and squeezed their cheeks, saying in a cooing tone of voice, "Awww! Did my boys just have a special bonding moment?"

"Bitch, you crazy." Ward pushed her hand away and took a seat on an empty milk crate against the wall.

Blair tapped her lips thoughtfully before pointing at Ward. "You know, that's not the first time someone has said that to me. I mean those _exact_ words. I must bring it out in people."

Ward shook his head and opened up a beer can. When it hissed and popped open, Tikka shrieked.

"All you called me crazy?" Blair laughed before going over to Tikka to assure in her Elvish that everything was fine.

Jakoby smiled a little at this side of Blair. She was always so hard and snarky and didn't take things seriously, but when she spoke to Tikka like this he saw the softer side to her. Since he didn't want to stare, he went back to talking to Ward. "Ward, do you know that you are who I wish I was? You're fearless. You always know what to do. What you did tonight, that's what it takes for an Orc to get Blooded. An act of great bravery. To me, you're like a Blooded Human."

Ward drank some more beer before answering. "I used to be like you. Think you can save everybody and fix everything and…" He shook his head with a scoff to himself. "Now I just pretend to be a good dude." Ward was sincere with his next words. "You still are one."

Jakoby believed him when he said that and took the opening to ask, "Are we friends?"

Ward shook his head. "Nah, Nick, we're not friends, man. You don't want me as a friend." He got up and left the restroom without another word.

When the door closed, Blair went over to Jakoby and placed her hand on the side of his face to make sure they saw each other eye-to-eye. "Don't take what he says to heart. He is just as hard on himself as you are on yourself. Ward isn't the only one who deserves to be Blooded, so do you."

Jakoby didn't look away from her eyes as he said, "You deserve to be Pack."

Blair took her hand away and cleared her throat. "Yeah, well, that's never gonna happen. Guess I'm more Human than Werewolf."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of police sirens outside. "Oh, I hope that's one of the good guys," Blair groaned before going outside in the rain to see what was what.

When Blair, Tikka, and Jakoby got outside, Sherriff Rodriguez was shouting at Ward then at Jakoby to put the gun down, and Ward shouted back about the Wand. Suffice to say there was a lot of shouting going on and it overwhelmed Blair's hearing so much that she missed pretty much everything that was exchanged.

Blair finally got a handle on what to tune out and asked Jakoby, "What did I miss?"

"Ward is on the phone with the Feds about the Wand," Jakoby answered and looked at her concerned. "You didn't hear any of that?"

"I'm not a full Wolf so my senses can get overwhelmed. When there's so much chatter going on at once, I need to shut it all off before tuning back in." It was a little more complicated than that, but this wasn't the time or the place to get into it.

Ward brought the cellphone back to Rodriguez. "The phone died."

Ward and Rodriguez were getting into it again, this time about how Rodriguez wanted to cuff Jakoby and Blair. Rodriguez was telling Ward that the Feds want it to be Jakoby and the Half-Breed behind the cop murders, whether it's them or not and if they're not cuffed by the time the Feds get there then they're gonna smoke em all out."

"That is profiling, and you know it!" Blair shouted back as she stormed towards Rodriguez. "What, just because we're not Human that automatically makes us murderers?! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" She only stopped when Jakoby held her back. If he hadn't done that, then she probably would have done something stupid.

"Blair, we can't run all night. Let's end this. Let's just go in." Jakoby felt this was the path of least resistance.

Blair didn't want to do this, but apparently she didn't have a choice. "This is bullshit."

Ward agreed with her again. "I know." He cuffed Jakoby and Blair before taking their guns, tossing them on the hood of the Sherriff's cruiser, then allowed Rodriguez to cuff him.

"Ward, I can't go to prison. They'll skin me alive." Jakoby was really worried about that.

"You're not going to prison," Ward answered seriously. "You didn't do anything wrong – either of you. I shot everybody"

Rodriguez didn't want to hear this. "Ward, shut up and lawyer up." He wasn't able to say another word because of a gunshot that killed him instantly.

Ward quickly realized what was happening. "Get inside. Go!"

Tikka scooped up the Wand bag from the wet ground and ran into the store with the others.

Blair crouched down behind a shelving unit and snapped the cuffs right off her before going over to Ward and Jakoby to do the same.

"You can break the cuffs?" Ward couldn't believe she was able to do that.

"Why do you think you have those reinforced shackles if you happen to arrest a Wolf?" Blair didn't expect an answer to that because it was pretty damn obvious.

Jakoby hadn't thought about it but did now. "Makes sense."

Ward didn't respond to this because the shop owner was standing near the window looking for where the shot came from. "Sir, get away from the window!"

Too late. Gunfire went through the window, killing the owner, and a black sedan crashed through the storefront right after. Ward, Blair, and Tikka managed to get out of the way but Jakoby got caught on the front of the vehicle and was driven straight into the cold foods refrigerators.

Two female Elves with machine guns exited the car and started firing. Blair scrambled around the shelving and found a grill lighter. She pulled the body spray out of her bag and leaped over the shelving, landing on the counter. _"Hey, bitch!_ " Blair shouted in Elvish to get the short haired female's attention then sprayed the body spray over the open flame.

The Elf woman screamed at the contact with the flames and jumped out of the way to try and put them out.

Blair saw how the car reversed and Jakoby smashed a shelf through the windshield, but that didn't deter the driver. The Elf man put the car back in drive and sped forward. This made Blair leap onto the roof of the car. After getting a grip she leaned down in front of the broken driver's window and started punching the Elf man. After a couple hits, he grabbed her arm and snapped it.

Blair screamed at her bones breaking and lost her grip. She was thrown from the vehicle and crashed into more shelves. The burnt female Elf marched towards her with the machine gun raised and Blair dodged out of the way a second before she was fired upon. She lost her footing and landed on her injured arm, once again making her cry out in pain.

Jakoby seemed to appear out of nowhere and scooped her up before running outside since the Elves attentions now seemed to be on Ward.

Ward had one bullet left in the revolver that had belonged to the store owner. He used Blair's idea about fire and shot the bullet at the row of bug sprays and the like. It caused an explosion that gave Jakoby and Tikka the opening needed to get him the hell out of there.

The whole group ran as fast as they could away from the store and feared the worst when the Elf guy sped towards them, only for the vehicle to explode. This made them feel only slightly relieved so they kept on running.

Blair needed to pause long enough to snap her bone into its appropriate place before her healing kicked in. That was far from pleasant, but it needed to be done. She seethed and grunted at the pain before pushed through it to tap into her speed in order to catch up with the others.

If they thought they were gonna be home free now, they were _wrong_. Black SUVs sped towards them around the corner at one end of the street and when they tried to turn back there were more coming from that end as well. Based of the plates, they belonged to the Fogtooth Gang and the Pack.

Blair couldn't help but laugh at this because it was borderline ridiculous. "Well, ain't that lovely? We can't catch a break tonight, can we?"

* * *

End Part 6


	7. Half-Breed

Jakoby and Blair stood protectively around Tikka as the Wolves and Orcs exited the SUV and surrounded them. Jakoby looked to Ward, saying, "I told you Wolves and Orcs hold grudges. Didn't I tell you?"

Ward ignored this and addressed those around them. "Alright, look. I'm gonna cut you a break on the reckless driving. But I need you to return to your vehicles and drive home safely." He walked right up to one of the Fogteeth Orcs. "So I'm gonna need you to take your fat Shrek-looking ass back to your vehicle and drive back home to Fiona. A'ight?"

Despite the circumstances they were in, Blair couldn't help but snort a chuckle upon hearing that.

"You think that's funny, Half-Breed?" one of the Wolves asked as he stepped closer to her.

"It's even more funny that a Wolf is getting offended at a joke targeted towards an Orc." Blair waved her hand towards him. "I mean, it's not like I told you to get home before you end up in the dog house."

"Enough of this," a male Orc shouted and pulled a gun on them. Blair quickly disarmed the Orc, but wasn't fast enough to turn the gun back on them thanks to the 'dog house' Wolf. Blair was kicked to the ground and when Ward tried to help her, the Orcs started to beat him up.

Finally, the Wolves grabbed hold of Blair, the Orcs took Ward, and with Jakoby and Tikka in tow, one of the Orcs called out, "Take them to the Church!"

Blair knew what the Church was – it's where the Wolves and Orcs conducted special business…and executions. She was about to warn Jakoby and the others of this, but someone whacked her on the head to knock her out before she had the chance.

* * *

When Blair finally awoke, she looked around and didn't see Ward, Jakoby, or Tikka. She didn't see any Orcs around either. All she saw were Wolves and standing in the front of the Pack was Tyler. "Where are my friends?" she demanded to know as she tried to break out of the reinforced shackles.

"They're the Orcs' problem." Tyler stepped closer to Blair and crouched down in front of her. "You are a problem for the Pack." He reached out and moved his hand over her face just above her skin. "It's too bad your mother had to bed a human. I would have enjoyed having you as my bitch."

Blair snapped her teeth at him with a growl. "Do not speak of my parents!"

Tyler laughed at her reaction. "And why not? You are about to meet the same fate as them." He was about to call out the order but a scent reached his senses – it was fear, concern, worry, and regret all blended as one and it was coming from none other than Blair. "I can smell what you are feeling but I wonder…is it for yourself or your friends?"

He grabbed Blair by her hair and yanked her before inhaling deeply. "Ah…it is for your friends. In that case, let us give you the chance to say goodbye." Tyler was going to enjoy this. He took hold of Blair's shackles and dragged her along the floor to the Orc's area, ordering the Pack to follow him as they went.

Blair grunted as she squirmed and moved but her attempts were futile – she was no match for the strength of the Alpha Wolf.

"My brothers!" Tyler called out as he dropped Blair near the edge of the crater in the floor that was so deep one would meet a fiery death before ever reaching the bottom of it. "The Half-Breed here wishes to see her friends die!"

Blair looked up and saw the leader of the Fogteeth holding a gun on Jakoby. She couldn't let anything happen to him or any of them, but especially him. Blair realized this now. "I claim them!" Blair shouted in English then Orkish. "I claim them! Whatever punishment you have planned for them cast it upon me! They are my responsibility."

Tyler yanked her hair back again, this time hard enough to make her cry out. "You cannot claim them, Half-Breed. You are not Pack. Remember?"

"They're my Pack!" Blair shouted at him, growling deeply as she did.

Suddenly an idea came to Tyler's mind and it made him chuckle darkly. "Alright, I am feeling generous this evening. You want the right to claim them? I will give you the chance to earn it."

The Wolves all started muttering to each other because they knew the only way she'd be allowed entrance into the Pack and there was no way she'd survive it.

Tyler unlocked and removed her shackles. "You'll have to kill me. Kill me and you are Pack. Fail and they die." He looked over to the Fogteeth Leader. "Any objections, brother?" Tyler received none and grinned. "I won't even Change for you."

Blair rubbed her wrists as she moved to her feet. She looked over at Jakoby and saw him shake his head, telling her not to risk this, but she had to. If there was even the slightest chance, even the _slightest_ , she had to do it.

Jakoby could hardly watch the fight occurring on the other side of the crater. Blair was doing her best but Tyler would get the upper hand time and time again. His blood boiled when Blair cried out as Tyler broke a bone in her leg, but there was nothing Jakoby could do.

When Blair landed on the floor, Tyler lifted his foot and smashed it onto her other leg, breaking bones in that one as well. "Pathetic, Half-Breed. Now you are to watch them die." Tyler grabbed hold of Blair's face and made her watch what was going to happen next. He whispered to her, "You'll meet the same fate soon enough."

Tears streamed down Blair's face as her eyes locked on Jakoby's. "Nick…" she managed to whisper.

Jakoby didn't need words. He could see it in her eyes that she felt what he did. If only they realized it before then. "I know," he said quietly right before the Leader fired the gun into his chest.

"Nick!" Blair screamed in agony as his lifeless body fell into the pit.

Tyler released his grip on Blair and laughed as she pulled herself to the edge of the pit to watch Jakoby fall. "Pathetic," he spat and intended on merely waiting his turn before he could finally kill her. Things didn't go as he planned, however.

Watching Jakoby die set off something inside Blair. She felt a power she'd never felt in this Reality before bubbling to the surface. Within seconds her cries turned into snarls of a Wolf. As her body changed, all the injuries that had been inflicted upon her had healed. Blair's Wolf had finally been given a reason to be released – it wasn't dormant anymore.

Blair rose to her feet and whipped around to face Tyler. Her claws grew longer as her eyes glowed yellow. Every bit of Wolf fur upon her body stood on end as she roared in challenge. It wasn't much of a challenge though. Faster than Blair had ever moved before, she ran and leaped at Tyler. She had him pinned to the floor and with one swift motion her claw was driven into his chest and ripped out his heart.

Tyler was mid-change when this happened, his eyes widened in horror to stay that way forever.

Blair stood up and dropped his heart from her hand, looking down at his half-shifted body. "Who's the Half-Breed now?" With a bit of a tremble, her body returned to its human form and she dropped to her knees in grief over Jakoby.

The Pack was in shock over what had happened but the rules were clear…she won. The events that followed this prevented them from doing anything about it at the moment…

Just as Blair was about to get lost in her grief, Tikka stood up and shouted with the Wand raised in her hand. Blair took in a shuddering breath as Tikka knelt beside the pit and cast a spell over it. She almost couldn't believe her eyes as Jakoby's body rose up, surrounded by the glowing blue aura of the Magic.

Blair laughed in relief when Jakoby took in a breath and started looking around. When Tikka used the Magic to lower him beside her, she stood up and just looked at him. She reached out and gently touched his chest where the bullet hole used to be, but he was perfectly healed now.

"Blair…Are you – are you alright? What happened?" Jakoby saw how she was covered with blood, not knowing it wasn't all her own.

She couldn't believe that the first thing he wanted to know was if _she_ was alright. "Shut up," she laughed and cupped his face before kissing him.

Jakoby more than willingly returned the kiss but when their lips parted, he said, "Wow…but seriously…" Jakoby looked at Ward who was carrying Tikka. "What happened?"

Ward took a moment before answering that. "Uh, nothing…why?"

"Something happened," Jakoby answered. "Because I feel great and…" he turned back to Blair. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Blair assured him, not thinking about what the ramifications might be from killing Tyler. "Let's just get out of here. Like now."

Jakoby wasn't going to argue. "Oh – okay." Without question he quickly left the Church with Blair, Ward, and Tikka. He knew something happened and still wanted to know, but he'd wait for the answers. After all, he'd waited for something he didn't even realize he wanted and that turned out quite well in the end.

When they were outside, Ward set Tikka onto a bench and started right in on her. "You're a Bright? You're a fucking Bright? That would have been nice to know when we were getting fucked up. Could've had a magic helicopter take us somewhere or something."

Tikka could feel the cost of the spell weighing upon her even more now. Her skin started to turn black in patches so she knew it was only a matter of time now. "I only started my training," Tikka answered Ward in English. "I only know a few spell words."

Ward couldn't believe this. Looking to Blair and Jakoby, he said, "She speaks English pretty good now, too."

Tikka started breathing heavily. "Now I trust you."

Ward wasn't done with her yet. "You're gonna need to unfuck this all up, a'ight? You gotta Magic us to Palm Springs or something."

"I saved your friend's life," Tikka retorted, "isn't that enough?"

"It's a start," Ward began to say, but Blair cut him off.

"It's everything," Blair stated firmly before taking Tikka's hand in hers. She bowed her head and spoke in Elvish, _"Thank you_."

Jakoby had to give thanks of his own. "It was a pretty big deal. Thank you." With that said, there was something else he needed to know. "Now, Tikka, who are these Elves that are hunting us?"

"They're aiding the return of the Dark Lord," Tikka answered. "So he can slaughter billions and enslave the survivors to serve him in a new age of Magic."

"Oh. Is that all. Just some Illuminati shit." Ward didn't sound like he thought it was that big of a deal.

"Inferni," Blair corrected since she remembered that's what Tikka called them earlier.

"Yes, Inferni." Tikka took in a deep breath. "They destroyed the Illuminati a hundred years ago."

Blair sat beside Tikka because there was something she needed to ask her. "How do you know all this stuff, Tikka?" She had a feeling she knew the answer to that already. "Are you a deserter?"

"A deserter?" Ward had no clue what Blair was talking about. "A deserter of what?"

Tikka was expecting this question to be asked so she answered it. "The Inferni. I, too, am Inferni. But I escaped. The Shield of Light hid me. Leila gave an assassin her Wand to kill me. But I got the Wand from her. Keep the Wand away from Leila. She mustn't get it back. With it she can restore the Dark Lord to power."

Blair started to worry more now that black started to come out of Tikka's nose. It reminded her of what happened to Bonnie when she used Magic she wasn't strong enough to use. "Don't you dare die on us, Tikka. You used too much Magic. How—how can we fix this?"

"Keep the Wand away from Leilah," that was all Tikka cared about now.

"You have our word. Leilah will not get the Wand." Blair cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "How do we save you?"

"Only the Shield of Light can help me," Tikka answered weakly. "Take me home…there's a Pool…the Pools are connected like…the roots of a holy tree. Take…take me home."

Blair could see that Ward didn't like this idea one bit but Jakoby was on board. "We'll get you home, Tikka. I give you my word."

" _I know – I know why you are here, Alter,"_ Tikka spoke weakly in Elvish before continuing in English. "You…you are all part of a – of a Prophecy. I…I see it now." She took in a weak, shuddering breath. "I see it now."

Blair believed it, she could see that Jakoby believed it, but Ward clearly did not. It didn't matter now, all that mattered right then and there was making sure Tikka survived. It was time to bring her home, back to where it all began…

* * *

End Part 7


	8. Everything is different now - The End

During the entire drive back to where it all began in the stolen Toyota Corolla, Ward kept arguing with Jakoby about how they were _not_ in a Prophecy. Jakoby believed they were because not only was he brought back to life but because Blair, a Half-Breed who should have never had a Wolf, was given a Wolf. And on top of all that, Tikka said that they were.

Blair stayed out of this debate and focused on Tikka. She smoothed down Tikka's hair in a comforting manner. _"We won't let you die,"_ Blair whispered to her in Elvish and was going to do everything in her power to make sure Tikka survived.

She looked out the window and found them back in Altimira territory. They didn't really have to worry about the gang now thanks to Leila and her goons wiping them all out. But they had something else to worry about, it seemed, due to the dead bodies of the feds splayed out in front of the building. "Holy shit," Blair said as she got out of the car and looked at them all. "Let's hope who did this isn't still here."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Jakoby replied as he picked up Tikka from the backseat and carried her inside with an armed Ward and Blair.

More dead Feds lined the halls as they went up to where they first found Tikka. Along the way, Ward picked up a big gun from the floor and handed it to Jakoby. This made Jakoby chuckle, "I get the big gun." So of course Ward had to take it back and handed Jakoby the smaller shotgun he was holding.

Blair let out a little laugh at this and said to Jakoby, "You were pretty much begging him to do that."

Jakoby realized that now. "Yeah…" They walked into the armory room and this time Ward handed him a bomb to hold. Jakoby wasn't as willing to take that. "That – that's a bomb," he said quietly. "You want me to hold a bomb? Why?"

Ward's answer to this was simple. "You never know."

"Nick's got his hands full with Tikka. I'll take the bomb." Blair carefully took it from him, but wasn't too worried since it wasn't armed yet. She sniffed the air because she thought she caught a different scent but with all of the black oozing from Tikka, it was kinda hard to get a hone in on anything else.

"You okay?" Jakoby asked Blair since she pretty much paused in place for a moment.

"Yeah," she answered, despite not being entirely sure. Blair was about to take another step but whipped around towards the back wall. "No I'm not! Incoming!" She was sure as hell now that there were others with them.

Tikka sensed them too. "The wall! Shoot through the wall!" she cried out.

Just then the male Elf and the female Elf burst through. Ward fired shots at the Male while the Female charged at Jakoby with a knife. Blair grabbed hold of the Female's wrist and with a roar she snapped it backwards. "Leave my Pack alone!" Blair roared and threw her across the room, leaving the boys to deal with the Male Elf.

The Female hissed at Blair and charged at her again. _"Filthy Wolf"_ she seethed in Elvish before kicking Blair in the abdomen, sending her flying.

Blair flipped herself around and landed on all fours. Her eyes glowed as he body changed into her Wolf. With another roar, she tackled the Female to the floor, grabbed some nearby rope and tangled her up in it before attaching the bomb to her. While the Female was trying to get out of the tangles, Blair kicked her over the edge of the hole in the floor. "Call the bomb!"

"You never know. Swiping left." Ward called the phone that was attached to the bomb and a moment later not only did it but the Female Elf also explode.

The Male Elf removed the pipe that was pinning him to the wall and he went after Blair. He kicked her so hard that she burst through the wall and into the other room.

Blair wasn't expecting the attack so she landed hard but got to her feet. She was ready when he attacked again and blocked each of his blows. Blair even ran up the wall and flipped over him, slashing her claws down his back as she did. Once she landed on her feet, Blair drove her hand into his back, gripped hard, and yanked out his spine with one firm pull.

Blair a bit surprised at this turn of events because while she'd seen in happen in a video game, she _never_ thought it'd actually work. She was shaken from her stunned stake when she heard the 'big gun' being fired more than once. Blair dropped the Elf's spine and ran into the other room, finding Tikka with the Wand out, Jakoby holding the big gun, and Ward looking breathless. But more importantly, a lifeless looking Leila was on the floor.

Blair turned back to normal and pointed to Leila's body. "I killed two, but you're in the lead. She was worth at least four."

Ward shook his head at her in disbelief. "You still making jokes, huh?"

"If I take everything too seriously all the time, I will not survive." Blair went over to Tikka and helped her to her feet. "Come on. We've got a pool of life, or whatever it is, to get you to."

Since Tikka couldn't walk on her own, Ward scooped her up and carried her. They went into the far end of the building and through a door they came to a room where a tree growing out of a glowing pool of water could be seen below.

"Whoa…" Blair had never seen anything like that before. It made it her think back to the pit where Jakoby had been thrown in. It made her think that this pool was that pit's exact opposite.

Ward carried Tikka to the stairs but before descending them, he turned to Jakoby and Blair. "Hey, you two are done. I got it from here. Go home and make Wolf-Orc babies or something. I got this."

Hearing Ward say that made Jakoby all nervous and flustered. Blair laughed at this and said, "How about we both just sit?"

Now that was something Jakoby could handle. "Yeah. Yeah, okay." With groans of their own, both Blair and Jakoby sat on the edge and let their legs hang over so they could see Ward and Tikka below.

"I hope you don't mind teenagers," Blair said to Jakoby without looking at him. "Because I got three. They may not be my blood, but they're mine."

Jakoby wasn't entirely sure what this conversation was leading to, but he answered with the truth. "I'm good with that."

Blair allowed herself to smile as she rested her head on his shoulder, watching as Ward placed Tikka into the pool of water below. Everything felt so peaceful, but that moment didn't last for long.

Leila came into the room and kicked Blair so hard that she went flying over the edge. She then wrapped a thick cord around Jakoby's neck and threw him off, leaving him to hang.

Blair landed so hard on her back that she felt it crack. It was going to take a little time before she could recover from that. She gasped when Leila threw Jakoby over. Watching him jerking and squirming with the cord around his neck was killing her. "Nick…" Blair looked at Leila fiercely. "I will kill you."

"No, you will not." Leila grinned wickedly and summoned the Wand out of Tikka's hands. Now that it was in her possession, she used its Magic to throw Ward away from her and out of the pool.

Blair couldn't let this happen – she couldn't. She started putting all her focus into her healing, willing herself to heal faster. Blair needed to heal faster. Not just for herself, but for Jakoby, Ward, and Tikka. She needed to heal for her _Pack_.

Ward coughed and rolled over as he shouted at Leila, who now had Tikka out of the water, "The hell are you?!"

Leila was calm with her answer. "I am a warrior. A priestess, a lover. I am whatever my Lord needs me to be." She rolled Tikka over and crouched over her. "It is time to come home. Dream with me again."

"No," Tikka sobbed. "What you love is broken, rotten."

Leila moved her head from side to side, not liking what she was hearing. "This Human, this Orc, this Wolf – what are they to you?"

"They're good," Tikka answered and looked over at Blair with tears in her eyes before saying firmly to Leila, "They are my Pack!"

"No!" Leila screamed. "This is not you!"

"Just shut up and kill me!" Tikka shouted back, wanting this to be over.

"This isn't you!" Leila shrieked and pointed the Wand at Ward who was trying to come at her with a screwdriver. "This is you! What have you done to my sister!"

Jakoby had managed to untie the cord around his neck and after getting his breath, he grabbed the big gun and fired it at Leila. Jakoby got her in the hand, causing the Wand to go flying near Ward.

Ward needed a second to recover from that. "Nick, if you were aiming for the Wand that was a really good shot. But shoot her in her head!"

Jakoby took aim and was ready to do just that, but when he pulled the trigger…nothing happened. "I'm out," he sighed regrettably, "I can't." There was nothing else he could do with the gun so he tossed it aside and moved over to Blair, taking her hand in his.

Ward couldn't just do nothing so when he saw the Wand near him, he shot out his hand for it.

"No!" Leila exclaimed, her voice booming through the room. She laughed, "You are not a Bright. If you touch my Wand you will be splattered all over the walls."

"Think that's kinda the plan," Ward replied, ready for this bitch to die. "Think I'm just gonna kill us all."

Jakoby didn't want Ward to sacrifice himself like that. "Ward…I wouldn't do that."

"It's alright." Ward looked over at Blair and Jakoby. "We're in a Prophecy, right?" Before he could change his mind, Ward reached out and grabbed hold of the Wand. It didn't make him explode or anything like that. Instead, the Wand glowed red with its surging power. "Uh – I got the Wand…What now?!"

"You're a Bright," Blair laughed as feeling started to return to her. "You're a freaking Bright!"

"Use it, Ward!" Jakoby shouted at him. "Use the Wand!"

"Good idea," Ward answered, his voice and body trembling as he held the Wand. "How?!"

"Give it to me," Leila demanded and looked down to Tikka with a blade held over her. "Or she dies."

Tikka's face hardened as she looked up at Leila then turned to Ward. "Vykwarus! The war word is Vykwarus!"

Ward trusted Tikka and pointed the Wand at Leila, shouting, "Vykwarus!"

Blair gasped as the Magic shot out from the Wand and incinerated Leila in an explosion of epic proportions. Fire started burning all over the place and they needed to get out of there ASAP.

Jakoby had to go into the pool of water to get Ward out of it because Ward was worried about Tikka. He couldn't accept the fact that he could have hurt her. Jakoby finally convinced Ward to get out of there and picked up Blair before leaving.

Blair wasn't healed up enough to move on her own so she leaned into Jakoby and closed tried not to breathe in the smoke that was billowing within the building. The heat was rising and debris was falling from the building. After another explosion, Jakoby walked out of the building with Blair in his arms.

There were dozens of Feds out there and orders were given for them to stand down. One of the officers took Blair from Jakoby, saying, "We've got her," and took Blair over to the medics.

"Where's Ward?" Blair didn't see him as she was being handed off. "Nick, where's Ward?!"

The last Jakoby knew, Ward was right behind him but when he turned around he wasn't there. "Ward!" He couldn't leave him in there, so Jakoby pushed off those who were trying to support him and went back into the building.

"Nick!" Blair cried, trying to get off the ambulance gurney, but still couldn't move completely. "Nick!" Her emotions took over and her Change overcame her, scaring back the EMTs trying to help her. The change accelerated her healing and with a roar, she threw herself off the gurney and ran for the building. Blair almost went inside but stopped when she saw Jakoby coming out of it with Jakoby.

Seeing this sight sent a wave of relief through Blair and she returned to her normal state and dropped to the ground with them. "You're alive. You're both alive." She cupped Jakoby's face and kissed him before checking on Ward. "Are you okay, Ward? Are you breathing? Come on, say something!"

Ward pointed through the crowd and spoke. "Blair…Nick…look."

Blair and Jakoby followed where he was pointing and saw not only the Fogtooth gang standing among the growing crowd but members of the Los Angeles Pack as well. The leader of the Fogteeth took a blade and sliced the palm of his hand before thrusting it up and shouting. The other members did this along with him.

After this, the Wolves turned their hands into claws, placed one of them over their hearts and turned the other into a fist, pressing it into the ground as they knelt on one knee, looking down. This was how their allegiance was shown to their Alpha – a title Blair earned that night.

Jakoby responded to the Orcs by raising his hand as well and Blair, followed her instinct. She rose to her feet, made her eyes glow yellow, and roared. The Wolves followed suit before returning to their feet as well.

Blair dropped down again beside Jakoby who was laying down before Ward. Ward coughed, "Still not my friends." Blair reached over and patted his arm as best she could reach. "You love us. Admit it."

Ward laughed and coughed because of it. "Still making the jokes."

Jakoby looked over at Blair, asking, "Does this mean you're the Alpha now?"

"Now?" Blair chuckled. "I've always been an Alpha, just never by title."

Ward coughed again and groaned, "Big dog Blooded and the Alpha. You guys are one hell of a pair." He groaned again, feeling everything he had just endured tenfold. "Hey, guys…fuck Magic."

Blair couldn't agree more. "Fuck Magic."

"Oh, I don't know," Jakoby coughed, "I still think it's kinda cool."

Blair laughed, she couldn't help it. Of course Jakoby would still think that and the fact he did was one of the reasons Blair was falling in love with him.

* * *

The Feds dealt with the Wand so at least that was something they didn't need to worry about anymore. That didn't stop Blair from worrying about other things, though. The three of them spent the night in the hospital. They kept Blair for observation to make sure she healed properly and gave Ward and Jakoby the treatment they needed.

It wasn't until the following afternoon that Ward woke up and found Jakoby and Blair sitting beside each other in chairs next to his bed. They both appeared to be asleep. "Hey, Alpha Clan Blood," he said that to get their attention and since he had, he grinned, "That's my ship name for y'all. You like it?"

"Now who's cracking the jokes?" Blair smiled, she was glad he was feeling better.

"No joke," he replied genuinely. "I always figured something would happen between you two. Ya both were just too blind to see it."

"I think they've got your pain meds up too high." Blair teased, "You're not yourself."

"Actually I could use a bit more…" Ward raised his hand to see if he could hit a button for some more pain meds, but found he couldn't get very far because his wrists were strapped to the bed. "Oh, shit. That can't be good." He saw how Blair and Jakoby weren't cuffed or anything and didn't think that was very fair. "How come the two of you ain't locked up."

Jakoby cleared his throat a bit before answering. "I think they think you're more dangerous than us."

"Something I take offense to, FYI," Blair had to get that in before the row of armed Feds came in with the Human and Elf Magic Police Agents.

Ward saw them coming and pushed the button to move his bed into more of a sitting position. He looked seriously at Jakoby. "Don't say shit."

The two Agents walked to the foot of Ward's bed and stared the three of them down. While Blair and Ward didn't say a word, Jakoby cracked.

"Sir, we were just responding to a call. Blair was only there because we were giving her a ride home. And there – there was all this crazy Magic stuff…" Jakoby had no filter and pretty much told the Magic Police Agents everything that went on that night.

Ward and tried again and again to keep Jakoby quiet, but it wasn't working. Finally he looked to Blair. "Shut him up."

Blair knew exactly what to do. She placed her hand behind Jakoby's head and pulled him to her. Blair kissed him deeply and when their lips parted, said, "Nick, shut up."

Jakoby was stunned by this but did keep quiet other than saying, "Oh…okay."

Now that he had stopped talking, the Elf Agent turned to Ward. "Officer Ward?"

Ward gave him the recollection of the events _without_ all the Magic stuff. "Blair here is my C.I. After being given some information about a case, we agreed to give her a ride home. On the way we responded to a 415 disturbance call, a call which Blair stayed in the car for. Upon approaching the residence, we realized that it was a safe house for an extremist group."

Jakoby tried to give more detail but froze when Blair moved to sit on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He had something else to deal with now so talking wasn't in the cards at the moment.

Ward didn't look at them because he probably would have cracked a smirk if he did, so he continued on with the story. "We immediately took fire uh, at which point we called for backup. And unfortunately officers were lost in the exchange."

Blair started gently tracing her finger over the back of Jakoby's neck because he started to open his mouth to speak again. Of course, she was able to keep him quiet, but she spoke. "This is where the gangsters showed up."

Ward nodded. "That's right. The gangsters showed up and it just went really sideways from that point. They really didn't like that Blair was in their neighborhood for reasons known to them. Had you guys not shown up it would've – it would've been really bed. So, uh, the real heroes in this are you guys. So we wanna say thank you." Ward looked to Blair and Jakoby. "Blair, Nick, thank the nice Federal Agents."

Blair smiled at them, saying with the utmost sweetness, "Thank you, nice Federal Agents."

Jakoby followed suit, even though he wasn't sure why. "Thank you."

With that done, Ward continued with emphasis. "So, let me say, unequivocally…there was no Wand. And there was no Magic. Just a couple of street cops doing our job with one hell of a C.I. hiding out in the backseat of our police car."

 _Now_ Jakoby was getting it. "Oh," he said softly, "I know what this is."

Blair smiled and kissed the top of Jakoby's head before returning to her chair, saying, "I knew you'd get it eventually."

The last thing the Agents wanted was for news of Magic and Wands to be hitting the streets, so he was glad that this could be contained. The Elf Agent addressed Ward directly. "Then that's what happened?"

Ward nodded. "Yes, Sir. That's exactly what happened."

Now the Agent looked to Blair. "Yes?"

Blair gave two thumbs up. "Absolutely."

He then turned his attention to Jakoby. "Yes?"

Jakoby stayed on board and gestured between Ward and Blair. "I'm with them. Unequivocally."

Well then, that settled that.

* * *

A couple weeks later, an awards ceremony was held for Ward and Jakoby and the fallen officers – despite the fact they were dirty because the façade needed to be kept. Blair attended and stood in the crowd with her excited teens. Matt rushed over to Blair and showed off his new jacket. "Check it out, Blair! I got new threads. Who knew being claimed by the Alpha would have such perks. They're even moving us into a house, Blair. A freaking house!"

"I'm glad to see the three of you are enjoying it." Blair smiled at them widely. "Don't you ever worry about having a place again. I have Claimed you three. Now that I'm the Alpha things are going to be different – you don't have to be a Wolf in order to be Claimed. As long as a member of the Pack deems you worthy that is good enough for me. Everything is different now."

Sophie looked at asked happily, "And you think we're worthy?"

Blair pulled the three of them into a group hug. "Of course I do. You're my kids."

"I told you she loved us!" Carl laughed and hugged them again.

Matt was the first to pull back because he didn't want to stick around for the ceremony, he just wanted to see Blair. "I'll take these two home. Let me say it again _home_. We are so having pizza tonight. Lots and lots of pizza!"

Blair laughed and waved at them as they went. "See you guys later!" She was as glad as they were about the perks of being the Alpha, but not for herself…for them.

When the ceremony began, Blair turned to the stage and paid attention. The Chief of Police stood at the podium and spoke into the microphone, "Faced with armed terrorists obsessed with myths from thousands of years ago, two of our officers held the line. Officer Daryl Ward, and our nations first Orkish police officer, Nicholas Jakoby."

Blair cheered when the Chief placed the medals around Ward's and Jakoby's necks. "Way to go, boys! Whoo!" She clapped and cheered again but her cheering slowed when a familiar scent reached her senses. Blair stepped aside and let out a soft laugh of relief when she saw Tikka move through the crowd. Tikka looked at Blair and placed one hand over her heart and held a fist down at her side to pledge her allegiance to Blair before disappearing into the crowd.

Blair said it before but Tikka's act confirmed it all the more – Everything is different now.

* * *

End Part 8 – _The End_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Hope you all enjoyed Blair's trip to the Bright Reality! Thanks for reading! :)  
**


End file.
